The Fire Escape
by ecg672
Summary: Sam keeps recieving letters from her favourite place. But who is behind it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own iCarly though please review.**

Sam ran to the one place she could think when Parker two timed her. The fire escape. She climbed the cold metal stairs and came onto the eighth floor only to find a yellow beanbag and a mini fridge with a note stuck to the fridge. It read:

_Dear Sam,_

_I heard about you and Parker, I thought you could use some cheering up._

_From The Fire Escape._

_P.S The fridge is stocked full with ham._

Sam dived straight into the ham and soon had a contented smile on her face. She set about calling Parker every insult she knew, and she knew a lot. Sam fell asleep halfway through and when she woke up she had a blanket wrapped around her and a white note flapping in the breeze saying that The Fire Escape thought she looked cold. From then on she got note and presents from The Fire Escape, She even got Christmas and birthday presents!

Little did she know, that Freddie was The Fire Escape. He always told himself that he was just being a good friend. But his heart knew something else.


	2. Freddie being Freddie

**iCarly isn't mine, blahdey, blahdey, blah. I made this into a two-shot by popular demand. **

Years later, aged 25, he finally stopped The Fire Escape letters but he never revealed his secret to anybody. He really wanted to tell Sam how he felt but that same day Sam told them all that she had a new boyfriend. Freddie being Freddie couldn't tell Sam after that because he felt so strongly for her he could never have hurt her. So he sat back and watched as Sam fell in love. He keeps promising himself that today will be the day he tells her it was him who wrote those letters but he'll never get that chance now as today is her wedding day and Freddie being Freddie sits back and watches as he sees Sam walk down the aisle with a look of pure love on her face while he wonders if he hadn't been so cowardly, could that have been him? But Freddie being Freddie sits back and watches it happen because he would rather she was happy than him because he knows that this is real life and not a fairytale, the guy doesn't always get the girl.


	3. Fairytale alternate ending

**Thanks go to an anonymous reviewer by the name of smileyface and missweird 101 who both inspired this alternate ending. And as always, I don't own iCarly.**

Freddie took it upon himself to cheer Sam up with letters from The Fire Escape but eventually she outgrew the letters and the one letter delivered to her house was the final letter. Sam had always wondered who could have possibly cared enough for her to write the letters but only one had ever crossed her mind. Carly. But it couldn't have been as the handwriting wasn't curly swirly girly writing as hers was. That morning Sam had received a wedding present with a letter from The Fire Escape. But now was not the time to be thinking that she thought to herself as she saw Carly and Melanie pass her with massive smiles on their faces as she mentally prepared for the 'biggest day of her life'. Sam just wanted to fast forward to the food. But now it's her time at last.

She hesitated at the aisle...

"Samantha Puckett, do you take this man, Parker Daniels, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"...I..."

She looked out into the crowd of people that were here to celebrate love. A love between a man and a woman. Parker and Sam's love. A good love. A right love. A...fake love. Sam never really loved him. And her friends were here to celebrate fake love. All of them had come to support her on her big day. Carly was there, Spencer was there, her Mom and Melanie were even there. Then her eyes landed on Him. Freddie Benson. Her heart beat rapidly, and only looking in Parker's direction could make it stop. She took one more look at Freddie and her heart beating, willed herself to utter 3 words nobody, not even herself, expected to hear.

"I...do...not."

With that she ran out the church and out of Parker's life forever. She looked in her purse for her ribs and found a little slip of paper, which said: _  
_

_Did you have to run?_

_From Freddie (The Fire Escape)_

_P.S I'm behind you._

"Hey."

"And yes Freddie, I did have to run."

"Well let's hope you don't run when I tell you I love you," Freddie said.

"How could I? It's the least you could do after making me run from my wedding."

That's when they knew, that life doesn't always give a perfect fairytale but there's a fairytale for everyone even two best frenemies who hate each other with a vengeance . And that's when they got theirs. The End.


End file.
